What happened to me?
by GotMusic 17
Summary: What happened to me? Why is he doing this to me? This isn't right, i'm supposed to be where he is...how'd this happen? Not what i planned at all...Wasnt he supposed to be uke? I'm seme, not him. Narusasu...lemon


**What Happened to me?**

(Sasuke's POV)

Has anyone wondered what it'd be like to be raped? Well, I have. I never wanted it to happen. Now that it has, I have shut off the outside world in fear of what might happen to me. I can't even tell Naruto, my 'Best friend and Rival'. If he was to know, he'd go ballistic. Of course he wouldn't know, I haven't seen him in two and a half years. I wonder what he'd look like now…

"Ssassuke." A slithery, eerie voice called.

My shoulders tensed, something that rarely ever happens. I groaned and sighed as I got up to see what the old croon wanted.

Once I reached his door, I knocked once and waited. The door creaked as I opened slowly; I just walked in before it opened all the way.

"Impatient as always, I ssee?" Orochimaru grinned.

I huffed; I hate how he just says things like that. If Naruto heard…

"Whatss wrong?" He giggled.

I quickly turned around and gave him the worst glare I had and stormed out of the room.

(Naruto's POV)

"God damn it Naruto!" Sakura screeched as she pounded her fist on the top of my head. My head crashed to the ground as my body failed to act as fast.

Slowly getting up on shaky legs, and holding my now bleeding head, I asked why she did that.

"Because you're acting like a fucking pervert." She stated and crossed her arms on her too-little breasts. I wondered if she even had any.

Thwack!

"There you go! Looking at my boobs again." She stormed off and left me there holding my bleeding head.

'Argh, she's going to pay for that.' I jumped back to my apartment, and got the first aid kit. Looking in the mirror, the wound wasn't all that bad. Just a scrape on my temple and a few scratches from her nails along my face. Once I was down, I went out into my small kitchenette and got myself a bowl of ramen.

"Mmm, yummy…" I moaned to myself. I looked out the window I had near my bed and watched the sunset fall into nightfall. It was a beautiful sight without a doubt. Sasuke would have loved it…whoa, wait a minute! Omg, shoot me now. I can't be thinking of him at a time like this. Geez, what am I thinking? I scold myself.

I quickly finished my ramen and headed to the Hokage Tower. Maybe Lady Tsunade might have something for me to do at a time like this.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked, grumpy as always. Even more so since Pervy Sage is gone.

"I want a mission to complete, since I failed the last one." I admitted. A pout sprouted on my face and I crossed my arms, hoping to get my point across.

"Fine, but you have to search the forest surrounding the village. You will be the only one out there. Ninja's from the surrounding are trying to get the sacred scroll for the longest time. If you fail…" She didn't have to finish. I already knew. I'd go back to the academy. At the age of 16, I don't think so.

"I'll take it. And I won't mess up this time." I saluted and took the scroll that gave me directions on what to do.

I got back home and gathered some belongings and headed out on my three night mission.

Jumping from tree to tree I scanned the area with all my might. Jumping off a branch, I land in a wide open view just above a different city. It looked like one that you'd see abandoned after a large war. So, stupid and as curious as I was, I bounced my way down to check it out. The old hag said to check around the village and it was around the village, but I would have known it was here though.

"Oomph" I huffed.

The place creeped me right out. All the shutters on the windows dangled and the windows broken, while the inside of the homes filled with cob webs. Yeah I don't like it here. Chills ran down my spine as I did a quick look through the homes and checked the sky. I don't know, ever since Sasuke left, I've always checked the sky to see what time it was, or just to get a look at it. Just like how he used to do.

-Thump-

I whipped my heads around. A carriage slightly moved and a flag waved with the breeze, which there was none. Slowly, but surely, I tip-toed my way over to the carriage. Just as I was about to look around the corner, something hit me in the back of my head.

I fell to the ground, my vision fading…but not fast enough, I caught a slight peek at two feet in front of me and then a face coming towards mine, mumbling something.

(Sasuke's POV)

Carrying the dobe home wasn't as hard as I thought it would. He had lost a lot, I mean. I felt his muscles through his shirt on my back and the muscles on his arms, which were around my neck. Once "we" got home I carefully splayed him on my king size bed, which I made myself. His skin showed it bruised, probably from all the training he has done. Just to try to get to me…my body suddenly took over.

I leaned over his body, my legs straddling his hips, and my hands holding his above his head. My face just a few inches away, if I just puckered my lips they would have touched, I slowly let my heart take over. My lips grazed his lazily; just the feel of his presence sends me into another world. One I don't recognize. I capture his lips with my own and moan. He tastes so…good. No great, but I don't just want his lips, I want everything now. The pain in my nether regions is too over whelming. My hips rock, just feeling the friction makes me want to take him. I speed up the rockin and kissing.

I slowly feel my way down his sides, making sure not to wake him up. Sliding my hands up his shirt, I feel every muscle, caressing anything I feel needs that is needed. I quickly find two erect nipples. I smirk, and tease them.

"Mmmmhaa..." Naruto moans and pants beneath me. I grind harder and quicker, watching his every sleepy move. It feels so good, I close my eyes and drift away.

"Gottchya." A voice said huskily. I moaned while said person pushed his hips up, making more friction between our bodies.

"Nah...Hah...Naruto…" I panted and huffed. Feeling his hands grab my ass cheeks and flipped us around. My back flat against the bed Naruto ground against me hard, I lifted my body and a moan slipped from my mouth. His hands found mine and pinned them behind my head, linking our fingers together.

His lips caressed my own, eager to go a bit further.

(Naruto's POV)

Having this feeling course through my body was overwhelming. This feeling of power, lust, and…something else. What Sasuke is making me feel right now is confusing. I don't know why he makes me feel this way, but all I know is I'm having fun. Making him writhe beneath me, panting, red faced, a little sweaty (Hair sticking to his forehead, and the glint of it teasing me that remains on his lips). The Uchiha is perfect.

I locked our hands together and took his lips with my own. The tantalizing feeling of the soft pink lips captured me in bliss as we rocked with each other. His moans muffled by my own, I lightly licked his lips. As on cue he opened his mouth and devoured me, lapping at my tongue, feeling all around my mouth. Making sure to have both his hands secure, I held onto them with my left hand as my right soothed his side.

"Nah...Naruto?" He panted, glazed covered eyes watching my every move.

"Just gonna...mmph…prep ya first...heheh if ya don't mind me doing so?" I asked with a smirk painted on my face. A blush creped on his face as he shoved his face in the pillow.

"I'll take that as a no…?" I assumed my position at his neck, licking and sucking, biting and kissing, as my fingers found their way to his mouth. His tongue slithered around my fingers, wetting it and sucking on them with closed eyes.

Once I thought they were wet enough I took them back and with my other hand quickly took off both his pants and boxers. Spreading his legs apart I teased his entrance, making him moan beneath me. I pushed my index finger in slowly, not wanting to hurt him, and wiggled it around a bit.

Inside it was hot and smooth. I curled my finger and uncurled; his arms shot out and grabbed my neck, his pants hard and hot next to my ear. The warmth spread throughout my body, especially to the place that clearly was neglected.

"Mmmm, Naruto this feels weird…" Sasuke kinda whined, his face was scrunched up, his eyes darting everywhere but mine.

"Don't worry, it'll feel good soon." I whispered in his ear. He shivered and quickly took in a deep breathe.

"What was that for?" He asked, clearly stating that I harshly plunged in another finger. I just laughed it off, and quickly prepped him, adding another finger, making sure to scissor and push and pull my fingers in and out. When I thought he was good, I slipped my fingers out and positioned me and him to where his legs where on my shoulders and his arms around my neck…my dick against his entrance and my hands tightly holding his hips. Our noses barely touched and our eyes connected.

(Sasuke's POV)

What happened to me? Why is he doing this to me? This is not supposed to happen. I'm supposed to do this stuff to him, not backwards. His…thing was at my hole and a smirk played his features.

I wanted to kill him.

Slowly he pushed in, making the hurt last longer, and shushed me in my ear.

"Just relax…just relax, it'll not hurt soon…I promise." He whispered in my ear like a mantra. I moaned, trying not to make any noise that I'll regret later.

"Argh, forget it. I'm sorry." He suddenly plunged deep in me, making me scream in pain and a little bit of pleasure. I squeezed him tightly, daring not to cry, and whimpered. Yeah, I can whimper.

"Shhhhh, I'm so sorry…Sasuke, please don't hate me, I'm sorry." he paused. "Please just relax, if you keep it up like this it'll hurt you and me…" Naruto groaned out the last part. His teeth were clenched and his eyebrows furrowed.

Slowly, feeling the pain go away, I eased up on his dick and panted. Now it felt good, but he wasn't moving. Couldn't he tell I wanted it now? What a knucklehead.

"Move." I grunted. I pushed my hips up just in case he didn't hear me. He didn't take his time to still my hips and pull almost out, just to slam right back into me. He did it again and again, hitting the sweet spot that sent black dots in front of my eyes. I moved my legs around his waist and tightened my grip around his neck, clawing his shoulders and moaned in his ear. He thrusted harder and harder into me, making the bed hit the wall everytime he pounded me. My mind wondered, my back going numb, to the place where we fought and i won.

Shaking me head, i lifted myself up. Pushing back onto the bed, riding on his stick as fast as my legs would let me. My hands were on his chest as my back curved inward and my head thrown back. His grip on my hips never seized, as we drew closer to our climax. As i pushed down he thrusted upward in a jerky, pleasureable, motion. Grabbing my dick, he squeezed and slid his hand up and down, he made more pleasure for me.

"Hah...Hah...Naru...ooh god..." I panted, letting my upper body fall on him. My head was on his shoulder and his hands now on my lower back. " Hah, Naru....i dont know if..ahh...if i'm going to make it anylonger...Mmmm"

"Look at me." Was all he said before it happened. Looking into those beautiful blue eyes that sent shivers down my back, i exploded on his chest, screaming out his name before closing my eyes.

He grunted and came inside of me not long after. Grasping our aftermath of our discovery, we panted and layed together on the bed.

"Whoa."

(Naruto's POV)

"Whoa." That was amazing.

Who would ever have known the Uchiha could do stuff like that. Squeezing on your dick while panting near your ear and squeeze you in the most inapporpriate places.

I love it.

"What?" He asked, his eyes still a little hazy.

"That was awesome." I grinned. Turning us over so that i was cuddling with his backside.

"What are you doing?" he demanded in the stubborn voice that is always saved for me.

"Hmmmm...just loving you of course..." I said next to his ear.

"Wait...love? Where'd that come from?" He turned around, my arms still around him.

"What do you think this was? A one night stand?" i furrowed my brows and pouted.

He blushed, his face burried in the pillow. "Well, i thought that you didnt feel the same way."

"Hmmm?" I teased.

"Geez, nevermind." He growled, nudging my neck with his nose.

This is sooo going to be fun explaining the missed mission and the..."Insident" with Sasuke.

Yup, totally worth it.

**ME:**I'm not dont yet, comments and views would be appreciated...Um, if any of you have anymore advice, i'd be glad to take it. Thanks fer reading ^_^


End file.
